rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rel'vera Bloodline
The Rel'vera's are a long bloodline traceable all the way back to the Highborne progenitor, Elethiel. Sprawling across Azeroth both in location and calling, this dynamic bloodline follows a very dynamic set of interaction as well, and conflicts such as the unknown or downright hatred have drawn political boundaries, splitting the ancient bloodline. I will forever consider this a work in progress, as the character progress further and further every day. I accept feedback either in suggestion or question, and am fully willing to collaborate in story-lines (should they be appropriate for the character). Elethiel Keldelar Race: Highborne Age: ~12,000 Alignment: Chaotic evil Affiliation(s): Herself, the Shen'dralar Occupation(s): Mage, warlock, secret-seeker Parents: Unknown Sibling(s): N/A Children: A'anthereas Rel'vera (son, deceased) Elethiel is the Highborne progenitor of the Rel'veran bloodline, and because of her extreme isolation she has no idea the existence of her descendants. She has spent her 12,00 years in the ruins of Eldre'thalas, and in that time has grown very comfortable in her immortality. However, as tragedy struck when Immol'thar's power began to wane, she realized her mortality as her lifelong mate was slain by Prince Tortheldrin to preserve the demon's power. Nearly immediately then, as the demon Immol'thar was later slain and she did lose her immortality, Elethiel became obsessed with the lost thought of immortality, and desperate to regain it. In desperate, often demonic attempts to become immortality, she has fallen to great futility, including gouging out her eyes in a desperate try to replicate the art of Demon Hunting. Desperation, manipulation and a hunger for power are telltale of this Highborne. Vyre'theran Sin'dinoriel Race: Sin'dorei Age: 2375 Alignment: True neutral Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, the Reliquary Occupation(s): Reliquary researcher, librarian Parents: Alathin Rel'vera (father, deceased), Meira Rel'vera (mother, deceased) Sibling(s): Me'thas Rel'vera (brother) Children: Soven Rel'vera (son) The eldest surviving Thalassian of the bloodline, Vyre'theran has seen many days and has many tales to tell. From his birth wishing to be independent and free, Vyre'theran eventually came to the final tether he would always have to rely on: magical addiction, and thus joined the Reliquary in their quest to free the Thalassian people of their eternal reliance and addiction to magical power. Accumulating many relics, books and personal accounts within his journals throughout his adventures, Vyre'theran had hardly enough personal fighting experience to help combat the Scourge when they attacked Quel'thalas, and between that and his old age he cared primarily to preserve the historic knowledge he had acquired, and keep himself alive. Succeeding in both, his wife failed in the latter and, without the vindictive spirit in his old age that Soven still took, he fell into a deep depression. Offering his library of both instruction and story, he lives out the rest of his days with few responsibilities outside of volunteering for the Reliquary on occasion, which he has formally resigned from. He is seen to be wise, patient and depressed. Soven Sin'dinoriel Race: Sin'dorei Age: 1221 Alignment: Lawful evil Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, the Magisters, the Sunfury, Kael'thas (formerly), Illidan (formerly) Occupation(s): Magister, Blood Mage Parents: Vyre'theran Rel'vera (father), Velvaria Rel'vera (mother, deceased) Sibling(s): N/A Children: Heilan Rel'vera (son), Aeriron Rel'vera (son), Zeleda Rel'vera (daughter) Soven formerly was a rather repuable man; before the Fall of Quel'thalas, he was quite dependable, friendly, charismatic and compassionate. His name was known for both his charity and his skills as a Magister, and there was no limit to his care for all denizens of Quel'thalas. However friendly he was however, he proved to be equally fierce in the thick of battle, and as the Scourge began marching on Silvermoon this was shown. Unable to stop the undead onslaught, the most he could do was swear vengeance, and enact vindication. He followed who he saw to be their savior, Prince Kael'thas, and began to very much mimic the Prince as he led the Elves to their salvation. Seeming to be undyingly loyal to the Prince, Soven followed him into the Outland where he served under the Sunfury Blood Elves- not even realizing his own treachery until Kael'thas directly attacked Quel'thalas himself. Snapping to his senses and returning to Quel'thalas, Soven has adopted a new hateful and vengeful personality- a strong, almost blinded sense of pride in the Sin'dorei pride, and high expectations of his surviving kin. He believes in an independent Quel'thalas and Elven superiority, and that those who are not with him are against him. Vindiction, vengeance and superiority are to be expected of him. Heilan Sin'dinoriel Race: Sin'dorei Age: 512 Alignment: True good Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, the Blood Knights, Kael'thas (formerly) Occupation(s): Blood Knight Parents: Soven Rel'vera (father), Valendoria Rel'vera (mother, deceased) Sibling(s): Zeleda Rel'vera (sister), Aeriron Rel'vera (brother) Children: Aumiel Rel'vera (daughter) Heilan was the first of Soven's trio of children, and as such inherited some manner of confidence involved. Charismatic and proud, Heilan has remained optimistic through the years. Formerly Heilan had a more blind loyalty to Quel'thalas, however since the betrayal of Kael'thas, Heilan has instead taken more attention to individual judgement, and has a strong sense of justice. Though he is sometimes rather quiet, it can be assumed that he is simply evaluating the situation or a person on an individual later, to decide then how he intends to act towards then, or treat them. While still holding an innate love and loyalty to Quel'thalas, he understands the potential for maliciousness among his faction, righteousness among the Quel'dorei, and civility among Orcs. Often careful in high-tension scenarios, he prefers to avoid violent resolves if possible; however this is not to be confused with a fear. He will defend those he judges to be allies, friends or loved ones until the very end. Calmness, justice and individual merit and charisma are prominent qualities of this Blood Knight. Aeriron Sin'dinoriel Race: Sin'dorei Age: 503 Alignment: Chaotic good Affiliation(s): the Illidari, Quel'thalas Occupation(s): Demon Hunter Parents: Soven Rel'vera (father), Valendoria Rel'vera (mother, deceased) Sibling(s): Heilan Rel'vera (brother), Zeleda Rel'vera (sister) Children: Meisali Rel'vera (daughter, deceased), Aerral Rel'vera The more forgettable of Soven's two sons, Aeriron often stayed off to himself, preferring his own solitude over flocking attention or conversation. His frequent silence was not to be considered inaction, however, as Aeriron often battled with his own internal limitations holding him back from becoming the charismatic figure his brother was known to be. Often appearing to be cold or distant due to his lack of shown emotions, or desire to involve in conversation, this was proven to be quite untrue when the Scourge attacked Quel'thalas. He fought hard but in eventual futility, and followed Lord Illidan's path, seeing it as the more dedicated way to combat the Scourge and eventually the Legion to purge them from Azeroth, and was renowned by his family for his fighting spirit in the wake of the Fall of Quel'thalas. He was last seen during Illidan's siege of the Frozen Throne where the Illidari were defeated, and is assumed by the Rel'vera's to have been slain in combat. His legacy tells of his solitude, thoughtfulness, but most importantly, his sacrifice. Zeleda Dal'dinoriel Character page: http://rpheaven.wikia.com/wiki/Zeleda_Rel%27vera Race: Quel'dorei Age: 495 Alignment: Lawful good Affiliation(s): Dalaran, The Kirin Tor, the Kirin Tor Offensive, the Alliance, Quel'thalas Occupation(s): Mage of the Kirin Tor Parents: Soven Rel'vera (father), Valendoria Rel'vera (mother, deceased) Sibling(s): Heilan Rel'vera (brother), Aeriron Rel'vera (brother) Chlidren: N/A Zeleda is the last remaining Quel'dorei in the Rel'veran bloodline, and as such there is quite the isolation between her and the rest of the family. This has always been the case, as she was sent to Dalaran by her father, to pursue the life of a mage and to spread the name Rel'vera widely. Growing more and more distant from her family in Quel'thalas throughout the years, Zeleda became far more attached to the city of Dalaran and the Kirin Tor to fulfill the absence of her family. Surprisingly contradictory to mavioliny High Elves as well as the current Kirin Tor, Zeleda believes in Thalassian unity, and is tolerant and accepting of Sin'dorei in the hopes that the Thalassian people may one day be together again. This is not to be mistaken for pacifism or weakness, for those she deems to be her enemies will face an unmerciful opponent, and those she deems to be her friends will be treated as family. Traditionalism, loyalty, pride and intelligence are the defining traits of Zeleda's personality. Aumiel Sin'dinoriel Race: Sin'dorei Age: 201 Alignment: Chaotic neutral Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, the Magisters Occupation(s): Magister Parents: Heilan Rel'vera (father), Meriele Rel'vera (mother, deceased) Sibling(s): N/A Children: N/A Despite being born of a healthy, powerful swordsman, Aumiel did not find her father's bliss in swordplay or exercise, but instead in books. Often found reading spelltomes, nonfiction and the occasional story as well, Aumiel was quite a deal more alike her uncle Aeriron in personality, and as it may turn out, even in their walks of life. Aumiel, though relatively young still, grew to have a great understanding of the world, as well as a great compassion for those around her- and though she was often quiet and reserved, she held confidence as well. Having gotten her hands on many of Vyre'theran's ancient stories, she formulated her own role in the world, and in the wake of the Third War and the demonic presence on Azeroth, she understood just how powerful a weapon demonology would be. Hiding her new, forbidden studies, she practiced still traditional arcane and found herself among the Magisters of Quel'thalas, holding great knowledge in her head, and great, powerful variety in her spelltome. She is known to be intelligent, logical, conscious and controlling.Category:High Elf Category:Blood Elf